Thawed
by tamhelsel
Summary: Picking up where the movie left off, Thawed explores the possibilities for Elsa and Anna, as well as the rest of Arendelle. This fanfic will try to stay as true to the movie as possible and remaining as canon as possible. There won't be any shipping in this either. Sorry to disappoint!


A deafening crack thundered through the silent room as a bright flash of light illuminated the tiny cabin. A shrill gasp escaped the lips of the dainty brunette laying on the scratchy surface that passed for a bed. "Agdar." She violently shook her slumbering husbands shoulder. "Agdar! Wake up!" She struggled to raise her voice above the buffeting salt water slamming against the tiny porthole that was filled with a gloomy white light. The full moon had illuminated the cabin. Near the excuse for a bed sat a small night stand with an oil lamp resting precariously on it's hard wooden surface. The large cupboard leaning on the far wall began to shudder as the ship was violently assaulted by another watery wall.

The brunette fell out of the bed and began to claw at her sleeping husbands legs, failing to pull him from the imminent danger. The behemoth of a furniture piece quickly rushed towards the bed as she continued to pull the oblivious man from the sheets. "Agdar! We need to go now!"

As if some angle had been watching over the sea faring couple, the man shook himself awake just in time to avoid cupboard as it slammed against the bed, reducing half of it to a splintering mess while the other seemed as if it had been barely been touched. The obviously shaken man's eyes shot wide open as he realized what had just happened. Uncaring for his own well being he ran to his crying wifes side. "Idun are you alright!" His warm arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace as he softly kissed her forehead just below the tips of her frazzled brown bangs.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She shuddered as the storm continued to rage on around them. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Her lips grazed over his cheek while the stream of tears had finally dried and she composed herself. The loving, but frightened, couple sighed in unison as the storm began to subside.

A banging on the creaky wooden door at the front of the room brought them out of the embrace. "Your majesty's! Is everything alright!" A muffled voice was shouting from the other side of the wooden barrier. Before the couple had a chance to respond the door splintered under the pressure of the man beating it down. He quickly scanned the room and sighed with relief when he saw the royal couple was unscathed. "Oh thank God you're alright." He stood formally at the front of the room, slightly embarrassed from interrupting whatever they had been doing before he barged in. His gaze locked with the kings deep green eyes. "Is there anything you need from me your grace?"

"No we are both fine. Thank you though Kai." He peered around the man to try and catch a glimpse of the deck of the barque. "Are any of the crew injured?"

Kai shook his head with a feeling of overjoyment that the torrential storm had not claimed any lives. "What of the ship? What repairs will need to be made in order to make it to the summit in time?"

"Very minimal ones your grace. There will most likely be some small holes to patch in the hull, but none of the masts are damaged. Luckily the crew was able to get the sails tied up before the worst of the storm hit us."

The king let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Good. Heaven knows what would happen if The Southern Isles thought we had slighted them again. I don't know if Arendelle is ready for another open conflict." He shook his head at the thought of even more hardships for their family.

First their oldest daughter is afflicted with these mystical powers and now their youngest has become mesmerized by them. The two girls are inseparable and always getting into some sort of trouble. Just last week Elsa had frozen her tutors tea and Anna had destroyed another invaluable piece of historic armor! Finally they get a letter from King Charles asking, no demanding, their presence at their newly founded economic convention. Agdar had refused to bring his daughters, still very weary of how the other royals would react if they ever found out about Elsa's powers. The girl was only eight years old and still more powerful than any of his best trained household guards!

A throaty cough stirred the king from his thoughts. "Your grace, if you have no further need for me then I will return to needs of the ship."

"Yes of course Kai. Before you go, how much has this set us back?"

"I estimate only a few hours. We should still reach the docks of The Southern Isles by the end of tomorrow." He deeply bowed as he addressed the couple. "Your majesties." Kai turned his back and quickly made his way around the deck.

* * *

The setting sun's rays beamed over the sharp features of Charles as he impatiently waited for the final royal family to arrive. The rather annoying royales from Arendelle were late as usual. He had spent years planning this convention of great powers and these fools feel plainly comfortable missing the first days event. _The nerve of these people. _The evening sun began to slip it's way under the horizon as the green and purple flag of the Arendellian Barque slowly made its way towards the creaky wooden docks. _Finally._

Charles plastered his face with a less than pleasant smile as the frazzled couple made their way off the ship and towards the king standing on the docks. The light haired man stood before him and deeply bowed. "Your grace. Our sincerest apologies of our late arrival. A rogue storm caught our ship off guard and we were lucky to escape alive, let alone with no one injured." He ended the bow and looked towards the stoic face staring back at him. "I pray we did not miss any of the more important activities for this convention of yours."

The calculating eyes of the southern royal observed Agdar and his unusually quite wife, Idun. "Unfortunately all of the activities are important." He reached behind him and waved his hand over the towering keep at the center of the island. "However, one of my many advisors will be able to fill you in tomorrow morning before the days events begin."

The woman opened her thin lips as a string of soft words escaped the pink flesh. "We are very gracious for your hospitality and understanding of our predicament." She curtseyed before continuing to speak. "I hope the other royals are as accepting as you, your grace. My husband and I are looking forward to this very important week for all the ruling families of northern Europe. You are a very intelligent man to think of something such as this-" Her left arm swept over the grounds decorated for the weeks festivities. "-spectacle of grandeur."

"You are too kind my queen." Charles curtly kissed the woman's knuckle while humbly bowing. "My wife, Hella, is ecstatic to meet you."

"As am I your grace. I would love to meet a woman capable of raising thirteen boys. Me and Agdar can barely handle two girls."

"The boys are quite a handful. Some more than others." _Especially the oldest. _"But them all being similar in age makes that near impossible task much more manageable."

"Similar in age?" Agdar interjected. "How are thirteen children even close to being the same age."

Charles turned away from the couple, motioning for them to follow as he walked towards the keep. "Well during Hella's first pregnancy she gave birth to triplets. Tillo, Wilhelm, and Erich." The trio of royales had move from the dock to the crooked cobblestone that lead towards the main gates. "The next children came in the form of two sets of twins. Warinot and Faramound were the first set, followed a year later by Ewald and Franz." The large oak doors slowly opened while the rusty chains above them creaked under the pressure of the massive objects they were manipulating. "The next year came another set of triplets. Gerion, Hampe, and Johan. After them came the last set of twins. Kiefer and Kuno. One year later our youngest, Hans, was born."

The royal couple was flabbergasted at the apparent fertility between Charles and Hella. The fact that he had sired two sets of triplets and three sets of twins was a monumental accomplishment in its own right. Agdar turned his head towards Charles as they walked under the stone gatehouse. "So how old are Tillo, Wilhelm, and Erich?"

"The are all fifteen years of age, while the youngest, Hans, is eleven." Charles began to make his way up the impressive staircase that adorned the facade of his nearly impenetrable keep. "Actually now that I think about it, Hella had mentioned having the boys meet the ever elusive royals from Arrendelle."

A meek laughed creeped out of Idun's lips. "We would be humbled to meet this impressively large family your grace."

They exited the carpeted hallway and entered the magnificent great hall. Rows of ship helms lined the length of the longer walls while finely detailed tapestries hung behind the menacing, gloomy throne at the front of the room. In front of the seat stood three boys, all of varying ages.

Furthest to the left stood a small spritely boy with a luscious head of flowing auburn hair. A pair of deep green eyes stared at the royal couple as they took in the room. His small hands shifted around behind his back while his rapid breath was concealed by the finely made silk outfit that adorned him. The white and gold cloth draped over his tiny frame that showed evident signs of rapid growth. He dropped his gaze to the marble floor when he noticed the stares of Agdar and Idun.

To his left stood a significantly older boy that was extremely large, even by the standards of a grown man. The boy's dark eyes were seated in a finely sculpted face that sat above a muscled mass of a torso that was barely contained by the formal military uniform adorned with medals. A menacing blade hung from his left hip and swung with the motion of his bow aimed at the royals entering the hall.

They boy to his left quickly followed suit before standing upright. This one seemed to be of a similar age to the eldest, however differed in every other aspect. His golden hair flowed past his shoulders almost to the length that most women wore it. The soft features of his face widened with joy as he smiled towards Idun as she caught his gaze. A pair of deep blue eyes sparkled with the reflections of the lamps adorning the room while the copious amount of jewels that covered his well made overcoat gleamed as the light bounced off of them.

After gently smiling at each boy, Agdar turned towards Charles. "It seems that you are missing some children."

"Yes the other ten children are either acting as wards in other royal families households are off on their own escapades." He scowled as the later half of the sentence escaped his mouth.

Agdar motioned towards the stoic boy standing in his impressive uniform. "I assume this is Tillo, your heir."

_These idiots. Any other royal family would have known at an instant which of my sons this one is. Only the haughty stuck up Arendelle's would presume they are so much better than I, King of the Southern Isles._

A hearty laugh bellowed from Charles as he turned towards Agdar. "Oh no no no. Tillo is not my heir. That fool decided to give up the throne and all his titles to go see the world. Last I heard he was serving in some mercenary company further south of here." He clapped the eldest boy on the shoulder. "This is one of Tillo's similarly aged brothers, Erich. This-" He turned towards the decedent blonde to his left. "-ecstatic little thing is the other one, Wilhelm." He walked towards the other end of the line and ruffled the auburn hair of the smallest boy. "And this is the runt of the litter. Hans."

Idun walked over towards the nervous boy. She ran a caring hand through his thick hair. "Well the runts are the ones who always grow up to be strongest." She winked at Hans and turned towards the other boys. "Erich I can only assume that you are a quite skilled battlefield commander." She motioned towards the rows of metal hanging off his chest. "Quite a feat for someone of your age." Erich bowed in recognition of complementing words.

Idun ended her walk in front of the gleaming blonde. "And the ever mesmerizing Wilhelm." She turned towards Charles. "I'm sure the girls are fervently obsessed with this one."

His face remained unmoved. "Yes. Unfortunately they seem to be quite attracted to that one." He began to walk towards the doors at the rear of the room as he motioned towards his three sons. "Boys go along. Tomorrow will be a long day of events and discussions. You three need to be well rested."

In unified, but very different voices, the children responded. "Yes your grace." They bowed before turning their backs on Agdar and Idun while they made their ways towards whatever they had been doing before the meeting.

* * *

A sharp beam of light filtered its way through the thick drapes that adorned the open air window in the royals room. Agdar let out a moan as he attempted to recoil back to worry free world of sleep. Soft footsteps made their way from the bed to the window while a soft giggle escaped his wifes lips. "Rise and shine honey!" She pulled the drapes back which opened the floodgates to the ever invasive sunlight that seemed hell bent on discomforting Agdar.

Another deep moan rumbled in his throat as he stood from the oversized bed. Begrudgingly, he made his way to Iduns side, who was staring into the buzzing courtyard below. "Woah." He had expected this convention to be grand, but nothing like this.

The open space below them, that was empty the night before, was filled with tents, merchant stands, rides, and all kinds of whimsical desires. He could hear the distant laughs of children running through the spectacle with their ever eager parents were struggling to keep up.

"Honey." A hand upon his shoulder tore his eyes from the courtyard. "We should get ready. King Charles is expecting you and apparently I have to meet with Queen Hella and the children from last night. She most likely wants to find someone to betroth to Elsa, and possibly Anna."

He silently nodded and donned his most formal attire. He had doubt in his mind that this meeting would seal the fate of Arendelle's economic future.

* * *

The sharp clang of metal on metal filled the private garden that Idun and Hella overlooked. Below them Erich and Wilhelm were fervently combating each other with dulled training swords. Erich, the over competent military commander, was struggling, to the surprise of Idun, to defeat the more regal Wilhelm. In the far reaches of the garden the shyest of the children, Hans, sat. A look of concern came across Idun's face.

_He seems so sad. Who figured that with so many brothers one could be so alone. _

"He has always been a reclusive child. The achievements of his older brothers make him feel as if he's in the shadows of them." The soft words floated out of Hella's mouth as if she had read Idun's mind. "Charles and I try to make him see the truth…" She let out a deep sigh as her dark blue eyes glazed over. "...but he is his fathers son. Stubborn as a mule."

Idun placed a reassuring hand on the bare shoulder of Hella. "I'm sure it's something he will overcome with time. Within a few years he will have a list of accomplishments as long as my arm. Any royal would be proud to betroth his daughter to him. Or any of your sons for that matter."

"What about you?"

Idun coughed at the rather forward question. "Wait, what?"

"What about you? You and Agdar. Would you be willing to betroth Elsa to one of my sons. Preferably Erich or Wilhem."

"I-I uh am not sure." Idun was caught off guard by the proposal. Elsa was only eight years old. Much too early to begin thinking of marriage. "Elsa is still very young. She is eight years away from being of a marrying age. And your sons are significantly older than her. I'm sure they would not want to be unmarried while Elsa grows into a woman."

"I have younger sons. I doesn't really matter which one she would marry. They are equally likely of becoming heir."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't Erich or Wilhelm inherit the throne, considering that they are the oldest behind Tillo?"

A light chuckle came from Hella. "That would be the case if my husband were a rational man. Instead of following the standard inheritance laws he decided that the son he chose would be his heir, not the eldest. The fiasco with Tillo upset him quite a bit. He wants to make sure the perfect son follows in his steps. Not the one that wins the luck of the draw."

"I guess that makes sense. Considering the amount of talent he has to choose from, I'm sure it won't be an easy decision." Idun chose her next words carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did Tillo abdicate his position?"

Hella sensed the hesitation in Idun's voice. "I don't mind you asking at all. In fact the matter is quite simple. Tillo would have been the perfect heir. He was kind, generous, a fantastic battlefield commander, even better than Erich. His knowledge was unparalleled. Even though he is only fifteen years old, he has bested professors from Paris and Oxford in debates in their own fields of expertise."

At this point Idun had become very confused. "So what happened?"

"We aren't really sure. One day he stood before Charles and me and declared that he was no longer interested in being the heir. Charles was furious. He banished Tillo from the Southern Isles. That was the last time I saw my first born son." Not wanting to somber the mood Hella quickly diverted the subject. "So how are your daughters? Elsa is eight years of age and the other one, Anna if my memory serves me, is five."

A smile graced Iduns face as the thought of her daughters came to her mind. "Yes that's correct. Agdar and I could never have asked for any better children. Although we have no sons, we are happy. Elsa and Anna are the best of friends and I'm sure they will grow to become fantastic women." Idun had hoped the happy facade of her face masked her true emotions. _Our daughter is cursed with uncontrollable powers. Dangerous, deadly powers. I fear for her safety. For Anna's. This whole trip was a big mistake. _

Hella turned back to courtyard as she spoke. "From all I've heard, they seem wonderful. I do hope you and Agdar will consider my offer. I would love for our families to be united, especially considering the alternative." She turned her back on the rather perplexed Idun. _Alternative? Does she mean? No. She couldn't._

* * *

The old wooden planks creaked beneath their feet as they boarded their vessel after the annoyingly long week has passed. Agdar and Idun quickly walked to their cabin where they were sure the intrusive ears of others wouldn't be listening. They had both refused to talk of events that transpired earlier that week for fear of undesired individuals finding out anything that could be used against them.

"Are you sure she said alternative?"

"Yes Agdar. I'm sure. She suggested we consider her offer of a betrothal to Elsa then said otherwise they would consider an alternative method of our families becoming united."

"The nerve of Charles. Inviting us to his home under the pretense of this ridiculous convention only to have his wife threaten my own!" He furiously paced around the room as the barque pulled away from the dock. "We still have several years until any of this is relevant to Arendelle's safety. For now we will focus on raising our children and making sure Elsa can control her powers. Then we will worry ourselves with the meddling affairs of The Southern Isles."

Idun breathed a sigh of relief while she sat upon the bed. "So how did the negotiations go?"

"There was nothing eventful. Just some new trade agreements and extensions of older ones. The contract should benefit Arendelle in the long run while it benefits The Southern Isles in the short."

Idun nodded as she rested her head on the feather pillow. "Charles has always been concerned with now, now, now. Never tomorrow or next week. And the way he is handling succession is absolutely absurd!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hella told me that Charles will choose his heir. Whichever son appeases him the most will seize the throne. She had said that allows the best possible son become the heir, not the luckiest to be older than all the others. The amount of pressure on those children must be absurd. To have to compete with your own kin for your fathers attention is ludicrous."

Agdar nodded as he came to terms with the foreign inheritance laws of The Southern Isles. _Would I be able to choose one of my daughters as the heir? How could a father possibly choose between any of his own children. That man disgusts me. _"It seems to have taken quite a toll on the youngest. Hans correct?"

"Yes. Hans. That poor little soul can barely compete with the likes of Erich and Wilhelm. Every single time I saw him he was isolated. Just alone. His eyes were on the brink of bursting as he watched the much more skilled brothers go about impressing the other royals. It was heartbreaking."

Agdar placed a hand on Iduns shoulder. "I'm sure the boy will be able to manage. Let's worry more about the welfare of our own children." He let out a deep sigh as he peered out the tiny porthole. "I hope Elsa hasn't frozen all of Arendelle yet."

Idun let out a stifled giggle as she fell asleep on the scratchy surface.

* * *

Hans, Erich, and Wilhelm stood before their father who was seated on the imposing thrones at the front of the grand hall. King Charles spoke first as he addressed the eldest of the boys. "You did well Erich. I'm sure the Arendelle's were very impressed by your combat prowess. I know for a fact the other royals were nearly offering betrothals to you."

"Thank you your grace." He deeply bowed as he addressed his father. "I'm sure the Arendelle's will be wise enough to take your most generous offer."

"Let's hope they do." He turned towards Wilhelm. "Wilhelm. Your performance could have left more to desire. Next time try to make sure no one catches you sneaking off with anyones daughters. Especially the ones who are supposed to be maidens."

Wilhelm began to laugh as he blushed. "It's not my fault I'm the prince in shining armor that every girl has been dreaming of. And who would I be to not fulfill those dreams, if only for one night." He turned his back on his parents and began to leave the hall as he turned his head over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe several _maidens _are awaiting my dreamy presence."

Charles scoffed at the audacity of his son and then quickly turned to Hans. "And you." His gaze lowered on the youngest boy. "You gave the best performance of them all. The Arendelle's fully believe that you are an incompetent little boy with no potential. If our original plan doesn't come to fruition their ignorance of your true capabilities will be very beneficial for us. I'm not sure what your purpose in all of this will be. But I do know your skills are needed. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you father." His mouth widened into a cynical smile that would have concerned any other parent, but only made his own proud. Charles had groomed his eleven year old son into a nearly perfect weapon.

The king stood and began to leave the grandiose hall. "I have matters to attend to. I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning."

* * *

The youngest of the children made his way to his room at the top of the keep. His still growing legs awkwardly clambered up the stairs as he spoke to himself.

"Father is finally proud of me. I knew all these years of hard work would pay off."

For as long as he could remember his father had never once said he was proud of him, until today. Since he was able to speak he had been taking acting lessons from some of the best teachers from around the globe. Hans had always been unsure of the reasonings behind this. His older brothers were tutored in politics, or numbers, or fighting. But never acting.

Once he was eight years old, Hans began to receive rudimentary lessons in combat from Erich. The elder boy ignored him every other hour of the day, except for those lessons. Hans craved the attention he had received from Erich. None of his other brothers even bothered to give him the time of day.

As Hans grew older and finally entered the realm of double digits, many of his older brothers had left their home. Nine of them he had seen off as they made their way to the different royal families that would be housing them until they had grown of age. Then they would marry into these families and become kings and dukes in their own rights. The tenth brother, Tillo, Hans never had the chance to see off. One day he simply gave up the throne and stormed out. The next month all his other brothers were leaving, except for Erich and Wilhelm.

According to his mother they were there to teach him lessons of life. To help him become a true man. His private tutors had taught him to act, and Erich had taught him to fight. But what could Wilhelm possibly teach him? All he ever did was spend time with the common girls from the town.

"Well whatever it is he is going to teach me, it must be important. Father would never give up a chance to secure an alliance with a royal house unless something bigger was coming his way."

He continued to ponder as he opened the door to his room. The cramped space had a single window that overlooked the garden he was in only a few days earlier. That same garden where he had acted alone and depressed. Where he continued to look at Queen Idun with fake tears in his eyes. The garden where Erich and Wilhelm served as a mere distraction while he had put on the real show.

"Well I must have done a good job for father to be so happy with me." He laid on his bed, still confused as to what his fathers motives could possibly be. As he drifted to sleep images of the concerned queen, Idun, floated into his mind.

* * *

The iron door creaked on its rusty hinges as Charles entered the dark room. Two candles on the windowsill illuminated a figure sitting in his chair. His back was to Charles as he spoke. "How did the weeks festivities go."

"Better than expected." He placed two hands on the large oak desk in the center of the room. "The Arendelle's are thoroughly impressed with Erich's military might and should be seriously considering our offer of marriage."

The man in the chair stood as he looked out the window towards the ship adorned with green and purple flags that sailed north towards Arendelle. Even though he was significantly shorter than any other man in The Southern Isles, he beamed with power and authority. A trait that Charles respected. Cleanly cropped black hair fell down to his bare shoulders as he turned to face the king. Charles caught a glimpse of the scarring that covered his back glistening in the candlelight as he spoke.

"And what if they don't accept the offer of marriage?" His thin lips barely parted as the words snaked out of his mouth.

"That's where Erich comes into play. If they refuse the betrothal then we will simply use our superior military and navy to submit their kingdom to our own."

"No!" The dark haired man slammed his fists on the desk. "Are you so foolish to think that open conflict would benefit us? If they refuse the proposal then we will use Hans. His training is coming along smoothly correct?"

"Y-yes. Of course. He acted very well this week and sufficiently convinced the royals that he was a worthless son of no importance."

"Good. Once he has aged to maturity, Wilhelm will teach him the ways of wooing and we will use him to force the royals into a betrothal." A devious grin came across his otherwise emotionless face. "How can they refuse if one of their precious daughters had fallen head over heels in love?"

"A-and what if that fails? What if they don't fall in love with Hans? What do we do then?"

"You do nothing."

The kings face grew red with rage. "Nothing! How can we do nothing after so many years of planning!"

"I said _you _do nothing. If all else fails, I will intervene. Then they will submit. They'll have to."

"Are you sure that's the best course of action?"

"Positive. Now leave me."

The king bowed as he turned his back on the man. He stopped short of the door when the dark haired figure spoke.

"Father, wait."

"Yes Tillo?"

"Do not fail me. Not with this."

King Charles nodded as he left his eldest son brooding in the study he once called his own.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my submission to the r/frozen weekly writing prompt #1. If any of you are interested in me fleshing this out into a full fledged fanfic please let me know! I won't be able to start writing this one until my other fanfic, From the Inside Out, is finished, which should be in roughly two weeks. Let me know what you want!**


End file.
